Sasuke In Drunk!
by chocoaddicted
Summary: "Sasuke itu lemah dengan alkohol. Setetes saja ia meminum alkohol maka ia tidak dapat mengontrol nafsunya. Intinya kepribadiannya menjadi terbalik setelah meminum alkohol," ucap Kakashi pada Sakura dan Naruto membuat keduanya tercengang tak percaya.


A Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo

Inspirited by SHIIBA Nana, Bad Boy's Lover

.

.

.

Sasuke In Drunk!

By Chocoaddicted

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Langit malam terlihat indah dengan kerlipan bintang-bintang yang memesona. Seolah belum puas dengan keindahan itu, bulan bersinar terang seolah memberikan kehangatan bagi warga-warga sipil desa Konoha maupun _shinobi _atau _kunoichi _yang sekedar berjalan di bawah indahnya langit sehabis bekerja. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut merah muda dengan temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Langitnya indah sekali ya, Ino," kata _kunoichi _yang terkenal dengan kemampuan medisnya itu hingga dijuluki legenda _shanin _selanjutnya penerus Tsunade.

Ino mengangguk, "Apalagi jika bersama kekasih, suasananya bisa semakin romantis," ucapnya sambil mengingat sang kekasih, Sai, yang sedang pergi menjalankan misi tiga hari yang lalu di Amegakure.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino merasa hatinya sedikit tercubit. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa malam ini romantis jika kekasih saja ia tak punya? Apakah sahabatnya itu sedang menyindir dirinya?

"Kau menyindirku, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan lirikan tajam.

Ino terkekeh melihat respon sahabatnya, "Jadi kau merasa tersindir?"

"Tch!"

Grep!

"Akh!"

Mendengar pekikan Ino yang terdengar kaget itu, Sakura memasang sikap siaga dan segera berbalik. Saat itulah ia melihat Sai yang sedang memeluk Ino dari belakang. Pipi Sakura langsung memanas melihat pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sai! Kapan kau pulang?" kata Ino sambil melepas pelukan Sai dengan lembut lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya itu tanpa malu sedikit pun padahal Sakura masih berada di sampingnya.

"Baru saja. Aku ingin memberi kejutan," sahut Sai setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ehem!"

Sakura berdeham cukup keras untuk menyadarkan sepasang kekasih itu jika masih ada sesosok manusia yang sejak tadi terpaksa menjadi penonton adegan mesra kekasih itu. Merasa melupakan sesuatu, Ino segera berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang bersidekap tangan sambil memandang ia dan Sai dengan bibir mengerucut.

"_Gomen gomen, _aku lupa kau masih ada di sini, Sakura," kata Ino tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Jika mau bermesraan, lakukan di tempat lain. Jangan di jalanan seperti ini, _baka_!" seru Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan iri begitu, Sakura," ujar Sai sambil memeluk pinggang Ino.

"Aku tidak iri, Sai!" bantah Sakura dengan muka memerah melihat apa yang baru saja Sai lakukan pada sahabatnya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati kecil gadis itu terbesit sedikit rasa iri.

Ino tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat cari pacar. Benar kan, Sai?" saran Ino dan diamini dengan anggukan Sai.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit duluan, Sakura,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai dan Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri sambil melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain. Sakura memandang kepergian mereka sambil menghela napas panjang.

Semenjak usainya perang dunia _shinobi _yang melawan Obito dan Uchiha Madara, satu persatu teman-teman Sakura mengalami perubahan dalam kehidupan mereka. Seperti Sai yang berpacaran dengan Ino atau Shikamaru yang menjalin hubungan dengan Temari. Sedangkan ia masih saja sendiri.

Bukannya Sakura tidak memikirkan untuk memiliki seorang kekasih, ia justru memikirkan hal tersebut hampir setiap hari apalagi lelaki yang dulu dan sampai saat ini sangat dicintai telah kembali ke Konoha. Akan tetapi, meskipun begitu langkah Sakura tidak maju sedikit pun untuk mencapai impiannya sejak kecil yaitu, menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

Jujur saja, Sakura sangat iri dengan kebahagiaan Ino dan Sai yang terpancar jelas dari kemesraan kedua sejoli itu tiap kali bertemu. Sakura tidak naif jika ia ingin merasakan hal itu juga dengan orang yang ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya impian Sakura tidak akan terealisasi semudah ia mengedipkan mata.

Mengembuskan napas berat, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Tetapi, baru saja ia mau melangkah tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangan gadis itu sehingga ia membalikkan badan.

Sakura menatap orang itu bingung, pasalnya hampir bahkan tidak pernah seorang Lee memegang tangannya seperti ini. Bahkan Sakura sempat berpikir, apakah Lee itu adalah Lee?

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" tanya Lee dengan gugup.

Sakura masih terlihat bingung, namun ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, ada apa?"

Lee melepaskan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan _kunoichi _itu. Lelaki dengan setelan serba hijau itu tampak memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup, wajahnya pun sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"_A-ano, _Sa-Sakura-_chan_..." gumam Lee terbata-bata.

"Hm?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah memandang Lee tidak mengerti.

Lee menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan serius dan berbicara lantang nyaris teriak, "Sakura-_chan _maukah kau menjadi—"

BUAG!

Lee terpental hingga membentur tembok yang berada sepuluh meter darinya. Sakura menganga dan melotot melihat kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat tadi.

Seseorang dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang terlihat jelas berdiri di hadapannya. Meski Sakura belum melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu membelakangi gadis itu, Sakura mengenali jika pemuda di depannya ini adalah mantan rekan satu timnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau—"

Mulut Sakura terbungkam otomatis saat Sasuke berbalik dan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu. Sakura membulatkan mata menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi terhadap ia dan Uchiha terakhir itu. Gadis ini tak mampu melawan maupun bergerak sedikit pun karena Sasuke sudah menahan segala pergerakannya di tembok belakang mereka dengan mengunci kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Ngh... Ah... Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mengerang tertahan saat Sasuke mencium dan menjilat leher Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua _emerald _Sakura dengan _onyx_-nya yang terlihat sayu. Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya dengan memandang kedua mata Sasuke itu.

"Sakura, kau milikku..."

Bruk!

Dan Uchiha Sasuke terjatuh di pelukan Sakura setelah mengatakan itu. Sakura panik dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sasuke-_kun, _Sasuke-_kun_!"

Namun, Sakura bisa mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura memastikan bahwa Sasuke tertidur.

"Oy, _teme_!"

Suara seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenali terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto sedang berlari.

"_Te-teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto berteriak histeris lalu memisahkan tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke dengan memapah tubuh Sasuke. Sakura merasa agak kesal karena ia baru saja mendapat kenikmatan di peluk oleh orang yang hampir tidak mungkin memeluknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku akan mengantar Sasuke pulang. Kau hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Naruto pun pergi sambil melompati atap rumah setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura perlahan berjalan sambil terus memegangi bibirnya seolah tidak percaya bahwa yang terjadi tadi bukanlah mimpi.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_," Lee bergumam sambil merintih kesakitan lalu tubuhnya yang menempel di tembok yang hancur itu perlahan merosot ke tanah, "masa mudaku tidak begitu mulus," lalu Lee jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Esoknya Sakura masih senyam-senyum terbayang kejadian tadi malam di mana ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh pemuda yang notabennya adalah cinta pertama Sakura. Gadis itu kadang terkikik sendiri mengingat betapa indahnya kejadian tadi malam sehingga menarik perhatian Uzumaki Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit ngeri melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh seperti orang gila.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Aku bahagia sekali, Naruto!" sahutnya riang.

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil tersipu-sipu memandang Naruto membuat pemuda itu makin penasaran.

"Semalam aku dicium oleh Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Jedaaaarr!

Bagaikan disambar petir, Naruto membeku mendengar apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan.

"Ka-kau bilang apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya tidak percaya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Sasuke-_kun _menciumku dengan mesra semalam, Naruto!" ujar Sakura mengulangi ucapannya sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas, "ya sudah, aku duluan ya! Sampai ketemu di kedai _yakiniku_!" lanjutnya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku.

"Tidaaaaakkk!" Naruto menjerit sambil meremas rambut kuningnya.

.

.

.

"Lalalala..."

Sakura bersenandung riang setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia berjalan dengan ringan seolah baru dibangkitkan lewat _edo tensei_. Hidupnya terasa begitu bahagia hanya karena kejadian semalam. Ia masih masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Sasuke ketika menciumnya.

_Aku ingin ciuman Sasuke-kun lagi!_

_Inner _Sakura berteriak dengan semangat. Sementara wajah Sakura sudah memerah membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di kedai _yakiniku_. Apakah Sasuke akan menciumnya lagi? Memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Yo, Sakura!"

Sakura mendongak dan melihat mantan gurunya berada di atas dinding pagar, lalu lelaki dengan rambut perak itu melompat dan berjalan di samping mantan muridnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_,"

"Ayo kita ke kedai _yakiniku_ bersama," kata Kakashi sambil memasukkan novel berwarna oranye ke tas kecil di belakang pinggangnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum malu. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang kelewat berbinar dari senyum Guy membuat Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

"Aku sedang bahagia, _sensei_," sahut Sakura antusias.

"Bahagia karena apa?"

"Karena Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura dengan malu-malu.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. Ia sangat tahu dan mengerti jika murid perempuan kesayangannya ini sangat mencintai Sasuke. Pria ini kemudian menolehkan kepala lagi menatap Sakura setelah seolah mendapatkan ide cemerlang di otaknya.

"Kau mau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu segera menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu..."

.

.

.

"Yo, Naruto, Sasuke! Maaf terlambat!" Kakashi duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Kakashi langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau telat, _sensei_!" ujarnya kesal, namun setelah melihat kedatangan Sakura wajahnya kembali bahagia, "Sakura-_chan_, kau datang bersama Kakashi-_sensei_?" lanjutnya dengan nada riang.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak lihat?" sahut Sakura ketus dan Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban Sakura ditambah Sakura menempatkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan duduk di sana! Duduk saja di sampingku!" seru Naruto.

"Di sampingmu sudah ada Kakashi-_sensei_, _baka_," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Kakashi-_sensei_ saja yang pindah," ujar Naruto seenaknya.

"Walaupun Kakashi-_sensei _pindah, aku tidak akan mau duduk di sampingmu, Naruto!"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan, Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam dan menjadi penonton setia menyeringai. Seringaian Sasuke itu terlihat jelas di mata Naruto sehingga membangkitkan kekesalan pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut.

"_Teme_, jangan tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu!" Naruto setengah berdiri sambil menudingkan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"_Urusai_!" sahut Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya dan bersandar di tembok sambil bersidekap tangan.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, ia memerhatikan bibir tipis Sasuke yang semalam telah menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

_Bibir itu telah menciumku semalam! Kyaaaa!_

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya membuat Sakura dengan gugup memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

"Sudah, sudah... Lebih baik kita makan," akhirnya Kakashi bicara menengahi mantan murid-muridnya yang sering bertengkar itu, namun Kakashi tahu jika mereka bertiga memiliki ikatan yang kuat.

"_Hai_..." sahut ketiga mantan murid Kakashi dengan nada bicara khas masing-masing.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

.

.

.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," Sasuke berdiri dan pergi menuju toilet.

Sakura memandang gelas berisi _sake_ yang berada di depannya, ia teringat kata-kata Kakashi sebelum menuju ke kedai _yakiniku_ ini...

"_Kau mau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke? Kalau begitu, coba kau masukkan sake ke dalam jus tomat kesukaannya. Aku jamin kau akan lebih dekat dengannya nanti,"_

Memantapkan hatinya, Sakura mengambil gelas yang berisi _sake_ tersebut dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam botol minum yang berisi jus tomat. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah membeli jus tomat itu saat menuju kedai _yakiniku_.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet,"

Sakura berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang asyik memakan _yakiniku-_nya dan Kakashi yang sedang meminum _sake_. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti di balik maskernya.

Sakura berdiri dengan gugup di depan toilet menunggu Sasuke keluar dari sana. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan Sasuke keluar dari toilet dengan pandangan datar menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa kau menungguku?"

Sasuke bukanlah _shinobi _yang bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang sudah lima menit menunggu Sasuke di depan toilet. Sakura sendiri sudah menebak jika Sasuke pasti menyadari keberadaannya sehingga dengan senyum yang berbinar-binar ia menyerahkan botol berisi jus tomat itu pada Sasuke.

"Untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

"Jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke-_kun_,"

Dengan tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali Sasuke menerima jus tomat itu, membuka tutup botolnya lalu menenggaknya. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke meminum jus tomat pemberiannya, namun tak lama kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong yang di pintu ruangan tersebut tertulis ruang pegawai.

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Sakura saat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangannya terjatuh dan Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan mengurung Sakura di bawahnya. Pemuda berambut _raven _ini mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu seperti semalam, tangannya menurunkan resleting baju _kunoichi _tersebut dan bibirnya mulai menciumi leher jenjang putih mulus milik Sakura.

"Ngh... Ah... Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," desah Sakura saat Sasuke mulai meremas bukit kembarnya, "hen-hentikan... Akh!" Sakura memekik tertahan saat Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura dan menghisapnya kembali sehingga timbul ruam kemerahan di sana.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang sayu, "Jangan melawan, Sakura!"

Oh, astaga... Apakah ini surga? Atau ini neraka? Batin Sakura bergejolak bingung menerima ciuman-ciuman menggairahkan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika pria itu mulai menyentuh bagian sensitif di bagian atas tubuhnya seolah dunia berputar-putar dan begitu banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Brak!

Terdengar pintu yang didobrak membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

"_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto segera berlari dan menghajar Sasuke hingga pemuda itu jatuh pingsan di atas tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya pingsan hanya dengan pukulan Naruto yang tidak begitu kuat.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar melakukannya ya, Sakura?" Kakashi berkacak pinggang santai sambil sedikit membungkuk melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan raut wajah bingung. Kakashi yang mengerti tatapan kedua mantan muridnya itu menghela napas kemudian bersidekap tangan.

"Sasuke itu lemah dengan alkohol. Setetes saja ia meminum alkohol maka ia tidak dapat mengontrol nafsunya. Intinya kepribadiannya menjadi terbalik setelah meminum alkohol," ujar Kakashi enteng.

"HAAAAHHH?!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Ia tak habis pikir jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kelemahan, yaitu alkohol. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke kepribadiannya bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika ia sedang mabuk.

Tapi, dipikirkan seperti apapun Sakura malah makin menyukai Sasuke jika dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu karena Sasuke akan mencumbunya dengan mesra. Ah... memikirkannya membuat darah Sakura berdesir hingga ke wajahnya yang semakin merah merona.

Menurut Ino, jika seorang wanita sudah berciuman bibir dengan seorang pria itu berarti mereka berpacaran. Jadi, Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang sudah berpacaran dong? Sakura memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan kedua tangan sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sakura... Oy, Sakura!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura dan Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunan indahnya. Ia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan wajah berseri-seri membuat Ino sedikit merasa risih.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang lebar.

Ino bergidik ngeri dan menyahut, "Kau dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_ ke kantor hokage,"

"Ah... begitu? Baiklah, aku pergi ya!"

Ino memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang merinding setelah Sakura mengucapkan salam dengan senyum yang aneh.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya Ino, Tsunade yang melihatnya juga merasa jika Sakura terlihat aneh dengan senyumnya itu. Sakura diperintahkan oleh Tsunade untuk menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure dua hari lagi bersama Sasuke. Mendengar berita itu tentu saja Sakura merasa sangat bahagia dan saat ini Sakura sedang menuju rumah Sasuke untuk menyampaikan berita tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Sakura langsung dipersilakan masuk dan ia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan Sasuke sambil memakan _ramen_ instan.

"Sakura-_chan_!" pekik Naruto gembira setelah menyereput _ramen_, mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampirinya dan duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Membantu Sasuke membereskan barang-barang rumahnya _ttebayo_," sahut Naruto sambil menyumpit kembali _ramen_ di depannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," sahut Sasuke yang saat ini sedang membuka sebuah peti di dekat meja makan.

"Aku menghabiskan _ramen_ ini dulu, baru aku membantumu, Sasuke!" Naruto membela dirinya sambil menyeruput _ramen_-nya lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali membuka peti di hadapannya. Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Tsunade-_shishou _memerintahkan kita untuk menjalankan misi dua hari lagi ke Kirigakure," kata Sakura.

"Hn,"

_Sasuke-kun kok jawabnya begitu sih? Dingin sekali jawabannya. Padahal kan dia sudah dua kali menciumku!_

_Inner _Sakura berteriak kesal saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singat dan tidak jelas. Tapi, ia kembali teringat jika Sasuke tidak mabuk maka ia kembali ke kepribadiannya yang dingin dan Sakura mengembuskan napas mencoba memahami hal tersebut.

Tak!

Peti yang di depan Sasuke pun terbuka, Sakura berjongkok di samping Sasuke dan melihat isi peti tersebut. Ternyata isi peti tersebut adalah _wine _yang Sakura yakin sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Sakura mengambil salah satu botol _wine _dan membaca tulisan yang menempel di botol tersebut.

"_Wine _ini buatan klanmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang sibuk mengeluarkan _wine _dari peti berwarna cokelat tersebut.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura mendengus dan kemudian ia mengocok _wine_ tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menjadi agak panik.

"Jangan dikocok be—"

Zraaaasshh!

Belum juga ucapan Sasuke selesai, Sakura dengan tenaga _monster_-nya membuka tutup _wine _di depan Sasuke dan isi _wine _tersebut menyembur mengenai wajah Sasuke hingga kaosnya pun basah terkena _wine_.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, _gomen_," ujar Sakura terbata.

"Sakura-_chan_, cepat kabur! _Wine _itu beralkohol!"

Terlambat. Saat Naruto mencoba membawa kabur Sakura, Sasuke sudah menyerang Sakura dengan menindihnya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mencoba memisahkan keduanya, tapi Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan _sharingan_ yang aktif membuat Naruto menelan ludah dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah... Sa-Sasuke," desah Sakura saat Sasuke menciumi tengkuk lehernya.

"Kau sangat manis," gumam Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya mencumbu gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura dan Sakura membalas ciuman lembut yang Sasuke berikan. Bunyi suara kecupan terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

Sasuke menurunkan resleting baju Sakura dan terpampang lebih luas bahu dan belahan dada Sakura. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mencium leher pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang mengganggu kegiatan kita," kata Sasuke dingin membuat Naruto yang sudah mimisan menyaksikan adegan panas di depannya merinding.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ menonton kami?" ujar Sasuke mendongakkan kepala memandang Naruto dengan tajam, sementara Sakura di bawahnya sedang mengecup lehernya dengan lembut.

Naruto bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap Sakura-_chan, teme_!" lalu pintu depan rumah Sasuke pun terdengar dibanting.

"Kita lanjutkan, Sakura," Sakura mengangguk dan sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke menyeringai seksi membuat pipi Sakura memanas, lalu dapat Sakura lihat Sasuke membuka resleting bajunya dan membuang baju tersebut ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke memandang buah dada Sakura yang hanya dihiasi bra tersebut. Sakura yang diperhatikan seperti itu sedikit merasa malu. Ketika tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang gundukan kenyal itu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jatuh dan tertidur di atas belahan dada Sakura.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Di saat-saat mendebarkan seperti ini kenapa Sasuke harus pingsan? Dan akhirnya Sakura menjerit frustrasi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Sakura bangun dengan lesu mengingat kemarin setelah kegagalan saat-saat romantis dalam hidupnya bersama Sasuke, Sasuke tidak kunjung sadar hingga tengah malam dan akhirnya Sakura pulang dengan terpaksa.

Kadang Sakura berpikir, sikap Sasuke setelah mencium Sakura ternyata tidak berubah seolah Sasuke tidak pernah mencium Sakura. Jangan-jangan Sasuke lupa jika mereka pernah berciuman.

_Tidak, tidak! Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin lupa!_

Begitulah _inner _Sakura selalu berkata mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang Sasuke.

Ino tak habis pikir dengan Sakura, kemarin sahabatnya itu bekerja dengan penuh semangat membara, sekarang sahabatnya tampak letih, lesu dan lunglai seperti kehabisan tenaga.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Ino saat mereka sudah pulang kerja sore harinya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas membuat Ino menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia yakin Sakura pasti memiliki masalah yang berat hingga membuat gadis itu terus-terusan mengembuskan napas berat dan pekerjaannya tidak fokus.

"_Ne, _Ino, jika seseorang mabuk mungkinkah ia lupa kejadian sebelumnya yang ia alami?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sepatunya yang bergerak karena kakinya yang berjalan pelan.

"Hm..." Ino menyentuh dagu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "mungkin saja," jawaban Ino terasa menohok jantung Sakura dan Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino yang kelihatan kaget.

"Hey, Sakura!" teriak Ino memanggil Sakura, "padahal aku belum selesai bicara. Mungkin saja lupa, mungkin saja ingat. Aku juga tidak tahu. Haaaah..." Ino menghela napas dan melanjutkan langkahnya setelah bicara sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari. Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah rumah Sasuke. Ia yakin sekali pemuda itu ada di sana dan ia harus meminta kejelasan dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya? Dan apakah pemuda itu melupakan ciuman mereka?

"Sasuke, ada _cakra_ yang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sini," kata Karin menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil membaca gulungan _jutsu_.

"Hn, biarkan saja. Itu Sakura," sahut Sasuke tanpa melihat Karin.

"Kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan gadis merah muda itu ya, Sasuke?" Suigetsu memberikan cengirannya memandang mantan ketua timnya ini.

"Hn,"

"Jadi dia sering ke sini ya? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" goda Suigetsu membuat Karin yang berada di sebelahnya merasa cemburu.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke cuek. Suigetsu sendiri sudah tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, jaga ucapanmu!" teriak Karin di depan Suigetsu.

"Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku?" tanya Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Brak!

Sakura membuka pintu rumah Sasuke dengan kasar, tapi tidak sampai membuat pintu itu hancur. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan berdiri agak jauh dari meja makan. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo sedang berkumpul di meja makan tersebut.

"Kau minta dihajar ya? Ah! Daripada itu, ada hal yang penting!" Karin kembali menatap Sasuke membuat Suigetsu mendecih, "Sasuke, besok kita jalan-jalan yuk?" ajaknya.

Sakura yang mendengar Karin mengajak kencan Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri dan memandangnya. Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sejak tadi asik membaca gulungan _jutsu _juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludah dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke seolah Sasuke itu adalah miliknya. Karin yang melihat hal itu sontak darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun, sedangkan Sasuke sedikit kaget, tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ingin memonopoli Sasuke? Bahkan kau bukan pacarnya!" sewot Karin sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya dan menatap Karin tajam, "Kami sudah berciuman tiga kali!" sahutnya.

Karin terkejut kemudian tawa keluar dari mulutnya, "Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti bohong kan?" gadis berambut merah itu bersidekap tangan.

"Aku tidak bohong! Sewaktu Sasuke-_kun_ mabuk, ia selalu menciumku!" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya karena dikira berbohong.

"Aku mabuk?" gumam Sasuke menarik perhatian yang berada di ruangan itu tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura. Jika aku mabuk, aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan apa," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada suara yang datar membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Ya ampun, kau ingin memiliki Sasuke sampai harus berbohong begitu?" Karin mengejek Sakura.

Sakura yang kesal segera mengambil _wine _yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia membuka _wine _tersebut dan menatap karin dengan kesal.

"Akan kubuktikan jika aku tidak berbohong!"

Sakura meminumkan botol _wine _itu pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata. Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo bahkan sampai tercengang melihatnya.

_Ayo, cium aku Sasuke-kun! Cium aku di hadapan mereka semua!_

Karin yang melihat perbuatan Sakura hendak menyerang gadis itu tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan tubuh Karin. Dan entah bagaimana itu terlihat seperti Sasuke akan mencium Karin di mata Sakura. Kata-kata Kakashi terngiang lagi di telinga Sakura.

"_Sasuke itu lemah dengan alkohol. Setetes saja ia meminum alkohol maka ia tidak dapat mengontrol nafsunya. Intinya kepribadiannya menjadi terbalik setelah meminum alkohol,"_

Mungkinkah Sasuke akan menyerang siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya? Mungkinkah jika selama ini bukan Sakura saja yang dicium oleh Sasuke? Jika sudah begitu, berarti Sasuke selama ini mencium Sakura tidak berlandaskan perasaan suka apalagi cinta. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak. Dengan bulir air mata yang siap menetes dari kedua _emerald_-nya, Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin dari kediaman Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh saat Sakura berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan malas menuju gerbang Konoha. Ia sejujurnya ingin sekali membatalkan menerima misi ini, tapi bayangan Tsunade yang marah-marah lebih mengerikan dibanding melakukan misi berdua dengan Sasuke.

Keadaan hatinya kini berbanding terbalik, yang awalnya ia sangat bahagia mendapatkan misi berdua dengan Sasuke, sekarang ia merasa... ah, sulit dikatakan dengan kata-kata, yang jelas hatinya berdebar menyakitkan.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri bersandar di tiang gerbang. Tanpa menyapa Sasuke, Sakura terus berjalan mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

Sakura melompati satu cabang pohon ke cabang pohon yang lain tanpa sekali pun mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke tentu tidak bodoh menyadari hal ini karena Sasuke sangat tahu jika Sakura adalah gadis cerewet yang selalu mempunyai bahan obrolan untuk dibahas dan diam-diam Sasuke menyukai hal itu.

Kini jika dihadapkan dengan situasi Sakura yang mogok bicara, Sasuke tentu menjadi uring-uringan. Ia yang pendiam dan malas bicara menjadi harus memutar otak mencari bahan bicara yang sekiranya bisa mencairkan suasana karena ia tahu jika Sakura menjadi seperti ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin di rumahnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke namun tak digubris oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba menyajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura karena ia pikir mungkin Sakura tidak mendengar panggilannya tadi.

"Sakura,"

Kali ini Sakura pasti dengar karena Sasuke berada di sampingnya dan pemuda ini menatap Sakura saat memanggil gadis itu. Akan tetapi, sungguh mengejutkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mengabaikannya. Bahkan gadis itu menghindari Sasuke dengan melompat lebih cepat hingga Sasuke berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke yang memiliki harga diri setinggi langit ketujuh segera menyusul Sakura. Pria ini menarik bahu Sakura hingga gadis itu berhenti, lalu ia membanting Sakura ke batang pohon yang besar membuat Sakura sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku!" Sasuke bicara di hadapan Sakura dengan matanya yang tajam.

Sakura melihat _onyx _itu menatapnya tajam, namun ia tidak mau peduli. Sakura masih sakit hati atas apa yang terjadi selama ini ketika Sasuke menciumnya namun pria itu tidak ingat sama sekali. Bahkan pria itu hendak mencium gadis lain di depan matanya.

Sakura jengah dengan keadaan ini, ia tidak mau terlibat percakapan apalagi sentuhan dengan Sasuke. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melompati cabang pohon lagi, tapi tangan kanan Sasuke menghalangi wajahnya hingga ia berhenti melangkah. Sakura hendak berbalik, namun tangan kiri Sasuke juga menghalanginya. Sehingga ia terkurung di antara kedua tangan Sasuke yang terbentang di batang pohon.

Sakura akhirnya kembali menatap Sasuke tajam seolah berkata, lepaskan aku! Tapi, kedua _onyx _di hadapannya justru menatapnya jauh lebih tajam dan menusuk. Sakura mau tidak mau menyenderkan badanya di batang pohon dan mengembuskan napas gusar.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengingat ciuman kita," ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura mengembuskan napas kasar dan membuang muka. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Jika kau mabuk, siapapun bisa kau serang. Jadi aku bukanlah orang satu-satunya yang menerima ciumanmu," sahut Sakura dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis.

Sasuke membulatkan mata. Walaupun ia tidak mengingat ciumannya dengan Sakura, namun ia tahu jika ia hanya berciuman dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan itu denganmu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus dan menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Kau pikir aku tidak lihat saat kau mencoba 'menyerang' Karin kemarin? Kau melakukannya jelas-jelas di depan mataku!"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan kemudian menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak 'menyerang'nya. Aku melindungimu yang akan dipukul olehnya, oleh karena itu aku menahannya," ujar Sasuke jujur dengan rona merah tipis di wajah.

Sakura kali ini yang membulatkan mata, "Tapi, kau kelihatan 'menyerang'nya,"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau ingin tahu 'menyerang' yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Glup!

Sakura menelan ludahnya saat mata Sasuke menatapnya dengan sayu. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan Sasuke ketika mabuk dan akan mencumbunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Hembusan napas hangat Sasuke terasa menggelitik wajah Sakura. Dengan lembut Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. Kali ini Sasuke melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Tanpa alkohol setetes pun. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat karena tidak dapat memercayai fakta yang ia rasakan saat ini. Namun, kecupan-kecupan lembut Sasuke membawanya ke alam sadar dan gadis ini dengan lembut membalas ciuman pria terkasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum saat mendapat balasan ciuman dari Sakura. Pria ini memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mulut Sakura terasa manis dan memabukkan. Jadi, inikah yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika dalam keadaan mabuk? Ia sungguh menyesal tidak dapat mengingat semua rasa ini, tapi ia berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya ketika melakukan ini lagi, bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk sekali pun.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga terlihat benang _saliva _yang muncul di antara kedua mulut dua sejoli itu. Sasuke menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan deru napas Sasuke yang terengah-engah.

"Aku akan terus mengingatnya. Mengingat ciuman, ah tidak, mengingat semua yang kita lakukan bersama," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura sekali lagi tertegun, "karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura," sambung Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan tetesan hangat mengalir dari matanya. Ia begitu bahagia. Cintanya yang tertanam sejak dulu akhirnya berbalas juga. Dengan keberaniannya, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura di tengah ciuman yang semakin memanas itu.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menghalangi Sakura kini telah berpindah. Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan Sakura dengan refleks melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke menekan tubuh Sakura agar terhimpit dengan batang pohon.

Setelah merasa Sakura tidak akan jatuh, Sasuke membuka resleting baju Sakura hingga menampilkan branya yang berwarna hitam. Rona merah jelas terlihat di Uchiha bungsu itu membuat Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Kau yang mabuk tidak pernah menampilkan wajah merona begitu tiap kali melihat braku, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura sambil menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Jadi, aku juga melupakan hal indah begini?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura merona, "kalau begitu, aku akan selalu mengingatnya dengan melakukannya setiap hari,"

"Eh?"

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura,"

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ajakan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. Gadis ini tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk menyetujui. Sasuke yang melihat jawaban Sakura tersenyum lembut juga, tapi senyum itu kemudian berubah menjadi seringai nakal.

"Akh! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura dibuat kaget karena Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menggigit leher Sakura dan menghisap hingga menimbulkan ruam merah di sana.

Sasuke kemudian mencium leher jenjang itu dengan lembut, menjilat dan meinggalkan jejak-jejak _kissmark _di sana. Sakura mendesah tak tertahankan saat tangan Sasuke mulai meremas payudara Sakura setelah Sasuke berhasil melepaskan bra hitam Sakura.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Sa-Sasuke-_kun_,"

Desahan Sakura menaikkan libido Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven _ini menurunkan ciumannya hingga berada di dada kekasihnya. Ia menghisap dada itu seperti bayi kehausan. Sementara Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke menikmati sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ngh... Ah... Ah..."

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan melompat dari batang pohon itu. Ia menidurkan Sakura di reremputan di dekat pohon. Merasa dirinya semakin panas, Sasuke membuka kimono khas miliknya sehingga menampilkan dadanya yang bidang.

Sakura yang melihat dada bidang Sasuke pun merona. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu berdesir.

"Aku milikmu dan kau milikku," bisik Sasuke dengan suaranya yang begitu terdengar seksi di telinga Sakura.

Dan sepertinya perjalanan misi mereka akan terlambat satu hari dari jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan.

.

.

.

_Owari_

.

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

.

Naruto masih tidak dapat terima jika Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin kasih. Pasalnya pria itu sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi, melihat Sakura terlihat bahagia karena hari ini ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto rela melepasnya. Apalagi saat ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sasuke sungguh mencintai Sakura.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Naruto menghampiri pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sakura yang melihat Naruto mendekat tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya, begitu pun Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum maka ia tidak dapat menahan cengiran khasnya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia _ttebayo_!" seru Naruto merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto," sahut Sakura.

"Hn," kata Sasuke.

"Aku iri... Aku rasanya ingin menikah juga," Naruto menunjukkan mukanya yang masam.

Sakura terkekeh geli dan saat itu ia melihat Hinata yang sedang memandang Naruto dari kejauhan. Terselip sebuah ide di otaknya.

"Hey, Naruto!" panggilan Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh padanya, "bagaimana kalau kau menikah saja dengan Hinata?" saran Sakura sambil mengerling Hinata.

Naruto membulatkan matanya kemudian sebuah cengiran terlukis di wajah tampannya. Pria ini lantas memandang ke arah kerlingan Sakura. Di sana Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan rona merah di wajah manis gadis itu.

"Ide bagus!" kata Naruto pada Sakura, "Hinata, menikahlah denganku!" seru Naruto sambil berlari kecil ke arah Hinata. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata yang ia impikan dari mulut Naruto akhirnya jatuh pingsan membuat Naruto panik.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil memegang tubuh Hinata.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu sedangkan Sasuke sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri dan bisikan nakal yang ia sampaikan di telinga Sakura mampu membuat gadis itu pingsan menyusul Hinata.

"Sakura, aku mau punya anak tujuh,"

Itulah bisikan nakal Sasuke pada istrinya.

.

.

.

Pojok curhat _author_:

Ampun dah... Utang MC _fict _belom lunas udah bikin _fict _lagi aja. Abisnya otak lagi mandek banget mau lanjutin _fict _yang MC. *ngakak*

Bagaimana _fict _saya yang satu ini? Pendapat kalian ditunggu di kotak _review_, ya...

_Arigatou_...

:D


End file.
